Getting Hotter
by watashiwabaek
Summary: Awalnya Baekhyun menjalani pemotretan dengan sendirian. Namun, kali ini ia bersama model pria yang seksi bernama Chanyeol. CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

**GETTING HOTTER**

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol.

mature. genderswitch. pwp.

think twice (or more) before you read. sorry for typo(s).

DLDR

…

..

.

* * *

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi ruangan ganti ketika aku sudah selesai menjalani pemotretan. Aku diperintahkan untuk menunggu pose selanjutnya. Yang kudengar, katanya aku dipasangkan oleh seorang model pria. Seumur hidupku, aku berkarir menjadi model telanjang, baru kali ini aku dipasangkan oleh model pria. Biasanya, aku menjalani pemotretan sendirian. Aku merasa gugup karena kini lawan mainku adalah pria. Dan katanya, pria tersebut adalah model terkenal. Aku menjadi penasaran siapa dirinya.

Pintu terbuka membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana, managerku bersama seorang pria. Mataku membola, aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa dia. Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang model. Untuk apa dia datang kemari?

Jika aku tidak ingat perkataan sang sutradara, aku menjadi bertanya-tanya ketika melihat Chanyeol disini. Namun, aku tahu alasannya mengapa Chanyeol bisa datang keruangan ini bersama managerku.

Dia adalah _partner_ -ku nanti.

Sialan. Aku ingat bahwa di ponselku sedang menampilkan foto Chanyeol yang sedang menghisap payudara perempuan lain di majalah. Dengan cepat, aku menutup ponselku. Awalnya aku mencari-cari pose, namun yang kudapatkan adalah foto Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol."

Aku berdiri dan membungkuk di hadapannya. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang ikut membungkuk padaku.

"Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun."

Tangan Chanyeol terjulur ke depan ingin menjabatkan tangannya padaku. Tanganku juga ikut terulur membalas jabatan Chanyeol. Sial, tangannya kekar sekali.

"Baiklah kalian tunggu disini sebentar dan mengobrolah,"

Itu adalah suara terakhir managerku sebelum dia menutup pintu. Justru kami malah terdiam. Aku bingung ingin melakukan apa. Aku tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana caranya berinteraksi bersama model lain yang nantinya akan menjadi pasanganku. Mengingat bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menjalani pemotretan bersama model, dan model itu adalah seorang pria!

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah kursi panjang dan menduduki dirinya disana. Chanyeol melirik ke arahku dan menarik tanganku untuk ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Baekhyun,"

Sial. Suaranya berat dan sexy sekali.

"Aku sudah melihat posemu. Kau luar biasa."

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu di hadapanku? Dengan kata 'luar biasa' berarti ia sudah melihat bagaimana tubuh telanjangku. Pipiku memanas mendengarnya dari mulut Chanyeol.

Aku terdiam bingung untuk mengatakan apa. Chanyeol juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, ia kembali terdiam tanpa mau mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. Aku juga sama.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku. "Agar kita tidak canggung, ayo lakukan pose singkat," Chanyeol menyeringai dan menindihku dengan cepat di kursi panjang. Tangannya membawa kakiku untuk berada di atas pahanya. Pose ini membuat vaginaku bersentuhkan dengan penisnya yang panjang dan mengeras. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku sehingga aku dapat merasakan deru nafasnya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Kudengar kau tidak pernah menjalani pemotretan bersama model lain. Mereka semua melakukan awalan seperti ini agar tidak canggung."

Ah. Ternyata begitu ya.

Aku mengangguk dan ikut menyeringai ketika Chanyeol menjilati leherku. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus paha dalamku. Aku hanya memakai _bathrobe_ karena aku baru saja selesai pemotretan dan menunggu Chanyeol. Jika aku memakai pakaianku, bukankah aku harus melepasnya lagi? Dan menurutku itu merepotkan.

Tangan Chanyeol sampai di vaginaku dan mengelusnya sementara itu ia masih menjilati leherku. Aku bergerak-gerak tidak berdaya karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Aku meremas rambut Chanyeol dan mataku terpejam mencari kenikmatan.

Aku lebih menarik kepalaku agar leherku terlihat jelas untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan bahwa aku menarik kepalaku sendiri, ia lebih dalam lagi menghisap leherku sehingga wajahnya terbenam di antara perpotongan leherku.

Kakiku mengangkang untuk memudahkan tangan Chanyeol di bagian vaginaku. Ia mencubit klitorisku membuatku menggelinjang penuh nikmat. Oh tuhan, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat nikmat seperti ini. Chanyeol menarik klitorisku dan mencubitnya keras seolah-olah klitorisku adalah mainan untuknya.

Aku bergerak seperti cacing karena rasa nikmat. Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari perpotongan leherku dan kini wajahnya berhadapan pada wajahku. Aku membuka mataku dan terengah-engah. Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai melihat wajahku yang kini dipenuhi oleh keringat.

Tangannya semakin keras mencubit klitorisku membuatku kembali menutup mata dan terengah-engah. Bibirku terbuka karena menurutku pasokan oksigen di ruangan ini sudah menipis.

Chanyeol kembali menarik klitorisku dan membiarkannya seperti itu. Oh Tuhan, aku meremas kemeja Chanyeol dan menggerakkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam, ia memilin klitorisku sembari mencubitnya.

"C-chanyeol, k-kumohon," Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tangannya yang memainkan titik sensitifku. Rasanya nikmat sekali dan kewanitaanku menjadi gatal karena permainan Chanyeol.

Tangannya tetap memilin klitorisku dan menatap wajahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Mungkin Chanyeol suka melihat wajah perempuan yang berada di bawahnya merintih kenikmatan akibat dirinya. Aku membuka bibirku dan terengah-engah, mataku terpejam. Aku mulai membiarkan tangan Chanyeol tetap bermain di bagian bawahku.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin keluar,"

Tanpa membalas perkataanku, Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di vaginaku. _Bathrobe_ bagian bawahku sudah tersingkap sampai perutku. Vaginaku jelas-jelas sudah terpampang di depannya. Tangannya memegang kedua pahaku hingga mengangkang lebar.

Cairanku menembak wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tanpa jijik menjilati cairanku yang membasahi area vaginaku. Aku menggeliat menahan nikmat. Tanganku meremas _bathrobe_ yang aku pakai. Kakiku sudah bersiap untuk menutupi vaginaku namun aku kalah gesit oleh Chanyeol yang semakin melebarkan pahaku.

Lidahnya lihai sekali dalam menjilati vaginaku sampai kedalam-dalamnya seperti kucing. Ia sendiri bahkan berciuman dengan vaginaku. Aku meremas rambutnya yang berada di bawahku. Kepalanya semakin masuk dan Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya untuk mengambil klitorisku menggunakan giginya. Chanyeol malah menggigit klitorisku dan menyedot daging kecil tersebut. Aku takut jika daging kecil itu malah terlepas karena sungguh, Chanyeol menyedotnya terlalu keras.

Tanpa sadar aku malah menekan kepalanya untuk membuat Chanyeol berbuat lebih. Rasanya, aku tidak ingin kepala Chanyeol pergi dari bawahku. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol terus menerus bermain di vaginaku. Chanyeol sukses membuatku bergetar.

Pintu terbuka membuatku menoleh dan membelakkan mataku. Aku menarik kepala Chanyeol agar berhenti dalam aktivitasnya yang tengah bermain di vaginaku. Aku sungguh malu ketika ada orang yang melihatku melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. yeah, walaupun nanti aku tidak malu, namun nanti adalah tuntutan pekerjaan dan aku harus bersikap professional. Lain dengan yang sekarang aku lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol malah tetap menjilati seluruh vaginaku tanpa peduli aku terus menerus menarik kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menutupnya dengan paha. Namun Chanyeol malah semakin membuka lebih lebar lagi vaginaku dan kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap membuka mata namun karena nikmatnya permainan Chanyeol aku justru melupakan siapa orang yang kini sedang melihat aktivitas panasku bersama Chanyeol.

"Sepuluh menit lagi kalian akan menjalani pemotretan."

Kemudian pintu tertutup. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pemotretan jika Chanyeol masih terus menerus menjilati daerah bawahku.

Jilatan terakhir Chanyeol sangat pelan sekali membuatku menggelinjang hebat karenanya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan melirikku. Aku masih tetap terengah-engah tanpa mau membuka mataku.

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap wajahku yang penuh dengan keringat. Kemudian ia bangkit dari atas tubuhku dan merapikan _bathrobe_ bagian bawahku. Aku dan Chanyeol harus bersiap-siap karena sepuluh menit lagi aku akan menjalani pemotretan bersamanya.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol meremas payudaraku hingga putingku mencuat ingin keluar. Sementara itu tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menutupi vaginaku. Tanganku sendiri menjambak rambut Chanyeol yang berada di belakangku. Kini, aku menduduki Chanyeol dan bibir Chanyeol berada di perpotongan leherku.

Ia selalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya dan mengakibatkan penisnya bersentuhan dengan vaginaku. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuhku lalu mendudukkannya kembali sehingga vaginaku menekan penisnya.

Oh tuhan, penisnya sungguh mengeras dan keras.

Padahal sang fotografer hanya menyuruhnya untuk menutupi vaginaku, namun tangannya justru mencari-cari titik sensitifku. Aku mencoba untuk bertahan selama sesi pemotretan bersama Chanyeol. Aku harus bersikap biasa saja agar pemotretan ini berjalan lancar.

Kemudian pose selanjutnya adalah aku yang terbaring di atas ranjang kemudian Chanyeol menindihku. Aku menangkap tatapan matanya yang begitu lapar terhadapku. Atau mungkin hanya aku saja yang mengganggap tatapannya yang seperti itu.

Sang fotografer memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk memasukkan payudaraku ke dalam mulutnya. Tanpa menunggu dua kali untuk di perintahkan, Chanyeol segera memasukkan seluruh payudaraku ke dalam bibirnya. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk memilin putingku yang menegang.

Fotografer hanya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk memasukkan payudaraku ke dalam bibirnya, namun sang fotografer tidak tahu bahwa dari luar bibir Chanyeol terlihat diam, namun, dari dalam lidah Chanyeol bergerak dan menari memutari putingku. Tak lupa juga ia menggigit kecil benda yang sudah menegang.

Aku hanya bisa menahan desahan dan menggigit bibirku sensual dengan menatap kea rah kamera. Aku tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun agar sesi pemotretan berjalan lancar. Chanyeol malah membawa kakiku untuk melingkar ke pinggangnya dan lebih mendorong badannya untuk lebih menempel pada badanku.

Otomatis penisnya bergesekan dan menempel dengan vaginaku.

Kemudian Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan sang fotografer, ia malah menyedot payudaraku yang terbenam di mulutnya. Aku menarik kepala Chanyeol dengan kuat.

"Sesi selanjutnya Chanyeol," Ucapku dan mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol.

Kulihat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga berada di depan vaginaku. Ya, sesi selanjutnya adalah Chanyeol menutupi vaginaku menggunakan kepalanya sementara kedua tanganku meremas payudaraku dengan syarat putingku harus terlihat mencuat.

Aku meremas payudaraku dan bisa merasakan bahwa air liur Chanyeol ada di sekitar puting payudaraku. Aku mengusapnya menggunakan tanganku dan kembali meremas payudaraku dengan puting yang terlihat tegang.

Sementara itu, kulihat Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan segera mendekatkan kepalanya. Awalnya, aku mengira Chanyeol menuruti perintah sang fotografer yaitu hanya menutupi vaginaku menggunakan kepalanya, namun, Chanyeol malah melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam vaginaku tanpa sepengetahuan sang sutradara.

Aku mencoba untuk menggigit bibirku dan sebisa mungkin bersikap seperti biasa saja menghadap ke kamera. Namun lama kelamaan aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan karena Chanyeol berciuman dengan bibir vaginaku. Lidahnya berputar-putar di sekitar area vaginaku.

"Baik, sesi terakhir,"

Oh Tuhan. Terimakasih. Akhirnya setelah ini akan berakhir dan aku akan selesai tersiksa oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat aku mengerti. Awalnya ia tersenyum, kemudian menyeringai, kemudian menjadi muram, kemudian tersenyum, lalu menyeringai lagi. Aku sudah tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Menurutku, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sulit ditebak.

Chanyeol menarikku. Kalian berpikir bagaimana Chanyeol menarikku hingga terbangun? Mungkin kalian mengira Chanyeol akan menarik tanganku atau tubuhku atau semacamnya. Namun Chanyeol malah menarik putingku hingga aku ikut terbangun karenanya.

Kemudian Chanyeol mendorong tubuhku hingga aku menungging dan Chanyeol berada di belakangku. Aku tersentak ke depan ketika Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya dengan penis yang mengacung tegak ke arah vaginaku.

Aku meremas sprei ketika penis Chanyeol ia gesekkan kea rah vaginaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Yang jelas, kali ini Chanyeol menggesekkan penisnya tepat di lubang vaginaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol yang memegang penisnya kea rah vaginaku dan matanya terpejam dan dahinya berkerut.

Aku menginggit sprei karena tidak tahan dengan penis Chanyeol yang pergerakannya semakin cepat. Ia semakin cepat untuk menggesekkan vaginaku membuat vaginaku gatal dan ingin dihisap kembali olehnya. Padahal permainan ini belum keinti namun Chanyeol sukses membuatku bergetar.

"Baik, selesai. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya."

Kemudian yang aku rasakan adalah Chanyeol sudah selesai menggesekkan penisnya kemudian menjauh dariku. Aku segera terlentang karena kakiku lemas akan perbuatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sukses membuatku seperti ini.

Aku melihat Chanyeol yang terlentang dengan mata yang terpejam dan juga nafasnya yang terburu-buru. Mataku membola ketika melihat penisnya yang panjang, keras, berurat, dan besar itu sedang berdiri tegak. Astaga, aku harus memperbaiki mataku.

Managerku datang untuk memberikanku _bathrobe_ dan juga memberikan Chanyeol benda yang serupa. Aku dan Chanyeol bangkit, namun setelahnya Chanyeol memelukku dari belakang dan berbisik,

" _Fitting room,_ sekarang."

.

.

* * *

end/tbc. jangan lupa review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**GETTING HOTTER**

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol.

mature. genderswitch. pwp.

think twice (or more) before you read. sorry for typo(s).

DLDR

…

..

.

Chanyeol segera menarikku masuk ke dalam _fitting room_ dan dengan gerakan cekatan ia membuka _bathrobe_ -ku. Ia mendorongku hingga menubruk kaca dan wajahnya terbenam di salah satu payudaraku. Badanku menyentuh dinginnya dinding kaca. Badanku naik dan turun karena kini Chanyeol memang sengaja membuatku seperti itu, apalagi ia membawa kakiku melingkar di kedua pinggangnya hingga aku tidak dapat menyentuh lantai.

Ia meremas pantatku dan bermain di salah satu payudaraku. Aku menggigit bibirku dan meremas surai rambutnya sebagai alat pelampiasan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hanya menikmati semua perlakuan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

Aku mulai berpikir, mungkin Chanyeol selalu berbuat seperti ini dengan model yang lainnya. Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Akhirnya pasti akan sama, Chanyeol akan kembali berfoto dengan model lain seperti diriku dan selesai. Aku tidak akan mempunyai hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pemikiranku terhadap Chanyeol sampai-sampai kini mata Chanyeol mendongak dan melirik ke arahku. Dahinya mengkerut melihatku yang hanya membelai surai rambutnya, tidak seperti tadi, aku meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan sensual.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia menarik putingku menggunakan giginya dan itu sukses membuatku memukul kepalanya.

"Ck, Chanyeol, cukup hisap saja tidak perlu kau tarik."

"Memikirkan apa?"

Chanyeol seolah-olah tuli dengan apa yang aku katakan. Aku memutar bola mataku, disaat seperti ini kami malah mendebatkan sesuatu yang menurutku tidak penting. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah menarik mulutnya dari payudaraku dan mensejajarkan wajah tampannya dengan wajahku. Aku baru saja sadar bahwa Chanyeol adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna yang pernah aku lihat. Sorot matanya yang tajam namun sukses membuatku terpesona.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan memikirkan hal lain dan fokuslah padaku!"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan Chanyeol. Nada suaranya meninggi dan kelihatannya ia begitu marah ketika aku memang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatku tidak fokus dengan Chanyeol. Padahal, aku memang memikirkannya.

Chanyeol segera menurunkan aku dan membalik badanku hingga punggungku menempel pada dada bidangnya yang berotot. Aku dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu bernafsu padaku. Chanyeol segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pepotongan leherku. Tangannya bergerak meremas payudaraku dengan tempo pelan.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menabrak punggungku membuat payudaraku menempel pada dinginnya dinding kaca.

Aku menutup mataku dan menggigit bibirku. Leherku sudah diisi oleh mulut Chanyeol sedangkan kedua payudaraku sedang diremas dan dipijat dengan tempo pelan. Kakiku bergetar karena tidak kuat berdiri, aku ingin terbaring dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasku bukan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangku.

Aku baru sadar jika Chanyeol tidak pernah menciumku.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol menyimpan ciumannya untuk seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Chanyeol kembali meremas payudaraku dengan pijatan cepat dan keras. Payudaraku naik turun ketika Chanyeol meremas payudaraku dengan gerakan membulat. Kini aku yakin, seluruh leherku akan dipenuhi oleh kissmark Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih sangat setia dengan perpotongan leherku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol suka sekali dengan leherku.

"Ouuhh Chanyeol."

"Yeah, mendesahlah, sayang. Aku suka."

Aku tersenyum ketika suara Chanyeol membisik dan masuk ke dalam telingaku. Suaranya yang berat terdengar begitu seksi dan membuat tubuhku menggelinjang hanya karena suaranya.

Apalagi kini Chanyeol menghentakkan tubuhnya sendiri lebih mendekat ke arah tubuhku sehingga penisnya yang mengeras dapat menyentuh vaginaku yang tepat berada di depannya. Chanyeol sudah terlalu banyak memberikan _foreplay_ namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberikan Chanyeol sebuah hisapan untuk penisnya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan aku menginginkan penis Chanyeol.

Aku menarik kepala Chanyeol yang setia berada di leherku, ia mengernyit bingung dengan tingkahku. Namun tangannya masih meremas payudaraku.

"Chanyeol sudah cukup. Kali ini aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hisapan untuk penismu."

"Aku setuju,"

Chanyeol meremas dengan keras payudaraku hingga aku bisa melihat urat-urat tangannya menonjol. Dahiku berkeringat dan aku menutup mataku menahan sensasi ini. Aku tahu Chanyeol hanya mempermainkanku dengan memberikan remasan kuat pada payudaraku. Aku melemas dan ingin sekali terbaring. Cairanku seketika keluar begitu saja.

"Ahhh~"

Chanyeol malah menjilat telingaku dan mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh cairanku yang keluar.

Kurasa Chanyeol kini dapat membaca pikiranku. Terbukti bahwa Chanyeol membaringkanku di lantai _fitting room_ yang sempit. Namun, pemikiranku salah karena Chanyeol berada di atasku dengan penis yang berada di depan wajahku sedangkan mulutnya berada di depan vaginaku. Posisi enam sembilan rupanya.

Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya membuatku memekik karena terkejut dengan lidahnya yang lihai menjilat seluruh benda-benda yang ada di dalam vaginaku dan menjilat sisa-sisa cairan. Bahkan aku belum sempat memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku karena sibuk mendesah.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam karena ia menurunkan badannya dan mengarahkan penisnya tidak sabaran hingga menampar pipiku, aku terlalu menggelengkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri maka dari itu mungkin Chanyeol yang ingin memasukkan penisnya malah menampar pipiku.

Aku segera memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutku. Dan aku merasa agak asing karena ini pertama kalinya aku memasukkan penis orang lain ke dalam mulutku.

Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang karena lidahku yang tiba-tiba menjilat pangkalan penisnya namun Chanyeol malah semakin semangat untuk menyedot klitorisku membuat desahanku tertahan karena penis Chanyeol.

Aku memainkan lidahku di lubang kecil puncak penis Chanyeol. Sesekali menjilati _twinsball_ Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Ouhh Baekhyun ahhh."

Pertama kalinya aku mendengar Chanyeol mendesah dan sekali lagi suara Chanyeol yang berat dan seksi membuatku kehilangan akal dan tubuhku bergetar. Oh tuhan, kau ciptakan makhluk se-seksi Dewa Yunani seperti Chanyeol. Untung saja aku pernah mendengar teman-teman modelku tentang bagaimana keseksian Chanyeol. Kali ini aku sungguh memberikan persetujuan terhadap gosip mereka. Mungkin mereka semua pernah melakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin menyodok penisnya hingga kini penisnya tertanam sempurna di mulutku. Aku hampir saja tersedak karena Chanyeol menyodoknya dengan keras hingga hampir mencapai tenggorokanku. Aku mendengar Chanyeol mendesis. Aku berpikir bahwa Chanyeol menyukai penisnya yang tertanam hangat di mulutku.

Hingga akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Chanyeol menyemburkan cairannya di mulutku membuatku tersedak dan menarik penis Chanyeol hingga keluar dari mulutku. Aku bangkit dan memukul dadaku. Sialan. Sekalinya orgasme, cairan Chanyeol keluar cukup banyak.

Aku heran, bahkan Chanyeol masih setia menjilat vaginaku yang entah sudah berapa kali cairan orgasmeku keluar.

Aku memekik karena Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vaginaku dengan sekali hentakan. Aku menggigit bahu Chanyeol karena ini pertama kalinya penis seseorang tertanam di lubangku.

Darah mulai keluar dari vaginaku karena penis Chanyeol sudah merobek dinding pertahananku.

Chanyeol terus mendesakkan dirinya, hingga aku terhentak ke atas dan sesekali kepalaku menabrak dinding kaca.

"Oh yesh baby,"

"C-chanyeol—"

"Katakan namaku Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berbisik di telingaku dan mengulumnya.

Begitu seterusnya hingga aku sadar bahwa aku dan Chanyeol tidak memakai pengaman dan Chanyeol seenaknya menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam rahimku.

.

.

* * *

Benar apa yang kukatakan.

Setelah adegan panas kami di _fitting room_ bulan lalu, kami sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu nomor ponsel Chanyeol dan segalanya. Aku juga melihat di satu majalah, Chanyeol sudah berfoto panas dengan model lain. Kutebak, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan diriku selama sebulan ini. Aku menjadi seperti bukan diriku setelah Chanyeol pergi. Atau mungkin, aku sudah terlanjur terbawa suasana dengan Chanyeol? Padahal kami hanya bertemu sehari. Mungkin, aku sudah gila karena tergila-gila dengan Chanyeol. Namun, itulah diriku. Aku akan bersikap biasa saja nanti jika bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin saja Chanyeol tidak akan datang ke pesta. Kutebak, Chanyeol adalah tipe-tipe yang tidak peduli dengan pesta. Mungkin dia peduli. Yeah, dia hanya peduli pada perempuan seksi yang sedang memamerkan tubuhnya dengan gaun yang seksi.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering,

 _Kyungsoo is calling_

Kyungsoo, temanku, sahabatku, dan juga sebagai model telanjang.

Aku menjawabnya dan membuat _loudspeaker_ karena kini aku sedang memberikan sentuhan tipis pada wajahku.

" _Baekhyun sudah siap?"_

"Hampir, Kyung."

" _Aku akan sampai di sana sepuluh menit lagi, oke?"_

"Aku mengerti, hati-hati,"

.

"Kyung, apakah kau—ugh maaf, selama kau menjadi model pernah tidak melakukan adegan—yah seperti itulah, diluar jam kerja?"

Kulirik Kyungsoo yang sedang menyetir mobil. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda jawaban 'ya' padaku. Aku juga mengangguk kepala sebagai tanda aku sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau melakukannya bersama Park Chanyeol?"

Uhuk. Apa katanya? Darimana ia tahu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bercerita padanya tentang Park Chanyeol dan segalanya tentangnya. Kutebak, Kyungsoo pasti sudah melihat majalah dimana aku dan Chanyeol melakukan pemotretan seperti itu. Aku menggaruk leherku kikuk. Aku bingung, aku harus memberikan jawaban apa.

"Kalau kau diam berarti jawabannya iya. Ketahuilah Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

Kali ini aku tersedak mendengar jawabannya, "Ap—apa?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu Baek, ini pertama kalinya kau pemotretan bersama model lain bukan? Sejauh pengalamanku, semua model melakukan hal yang sama dan bukan hanya Chanyeol saja."

Ah begitu ya. Aku saja yang terlalu memikirkan semuanya seperti itu. Semua model melakukan hal yang sama. Mana mungkin Chanyeol mengagumiku seperti dugaanku. Chanyeol hanya bernafsu padaku, Kyungsoo, dan juga model lainnya.

Aku bahkan tahu siapa diriku. Aku masih jauh ketimbang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah model telanjang terseksi wanita. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya seperti gitar spanyol bahkan montok, payudaranya yang besar. Oh tuhan, bagaimana tidak? Semua model pria bahkan rela mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Aku yakin, Chanyeol juga tertarik pada Kyungsoo.

Apalagi kini Kyungsoo memakai gaun yang menurutku sangat seksi. Ia memakai gaun yang membentang panjang kebawah hanya menutupi kedua payudaranya saja. Bahkan punggungnya tidak dilapisi kain. Ditambah robekan di panjang sampai pahanya, hingga pahanya terlihat begitu saja.

Sementara aku hanya memakai gaun panjang biasa. Namun aku membiarkan bahuku dan pinggangku tidak dilapisi kain. Chanyeol mungkin tidak akan menoleh padaku, masih ada banyak tipe wanita seksi untuk Chanyeol.

Kenapa dipikiranku hanya ada Chanyeol?

Aku sudah gila karena memikirkannya setiap hari.

"Baek, kau tahu? Melihat fotomu dengan Chanyeol sudah membuatku terangsang, aku ingin kembali menjalani pemotretan bersama Chanyeol lagi."

Apa-apaan dia mengatakan fotoku dengan Chanyeol membuatnya terangsang. Padahal menurutku fotoku dengan Chanyeol tidak sepanas itu. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

.

Sudah kuduga.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pergi menjauh dariku dan melangkahkan dirinya pada sekumpulan model pria.

Awalnya Kyungsoo memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya. Mengobrol dengan sekumpulan model pria seksi dan tampan. Namun aku menolak dan lebih memilih sendiri daripada bersama model-model lainnya. Aku hanya tidak suka bermanja-manja pada model pria.

Aku bahkan melihat semua orang di pesta ini ada yang berciuman, meremas payudara wanita, meremas penis pria, menghisap leher, dan lainnya. Aku menghembuskan nafasku karena aku terjebak diantara pesta sesama model.

Mataku menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang menghimpit dua wanita di sebelahnya. Aku tahu siapa model wanita itu, namun aku lupa siapa namanya. Chanyeol dengan senang hati dihimpit oleh kedua model itu. Salah satu model sudah menghisap leher Chanyeol dan satunya lagi sedang meraba dada bidang Chanyeol dibalik jas yang ia pakai. Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali meminum _wine_ yang berada di tangannya.

Chanyeol mungkin tidak tahu aku datang. Atau hanya aku saja yang mengharapkan Chanyeol melirikku. Ketahuilah Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah model pria yang paling diincar oleh semua wanita!

Lebih baik aku berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan duduk disana.

Namun, mataku tertuju pada kue-kue yang terhidang di pesta ini membuatku lapar dan ingin mencicipinya. Aku mengambil satu kue kecil dan memakannya. Mungkin aku adalah model teraneh, disaat semua orang sedang sibuk dengan adegan panas mereka masing-masing. Aku malah terjebak diantara kue-kue yang enak ini. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan Kyungsoo yang pergi entah kemana.

Seseorang menjilat bahuku sensual membuatku merinding terkejut dan dengan cepat menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berani menjilat bahuku. Dasar tidak sopan!

Orang tersebut berlutut di hadapanku dan mencium punggung tanganku. Layaknya, dirinya adalah pangeran sementara aku adalah sang putri. Orang itu berdiri dan melihatku.

Dia Oh Sehun. Salah satu model pria terseksi dan tertampan—menurut model lain.

"Aku Sehun. Mungkin kau tidak tahu namaku."

Aku tertawa kecil. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu. Jika aku mengikuti perkumpulan model, mereka semua pasti membicarakan Chanyeol atau Sehun. Mereka memuja Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau salah, mungkin kau yang tidak tahu namaku. Aku Baekhyun."

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa kecil. Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan menarikku hingga membentur dadanya. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah wajahku dan aku perlahan-lahan mundur menghindari wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat.

Ibu jari Sehun terjulur menyentuh sudut bibirku dan kemudian ia melepaskanku dan membawa ibu jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. Ku tebak ada rempahan kue yang berada di sudut bibirku. Astaga. Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Sehun lagi! Aku sungguh malu karena aku makan seperti anak kecil saja.

Sehun kembali menarikku sebelum sempat aku berputar menjauhinya. Sorot matanya yang tajam sama seperti Chanyeol menatapku. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menjatuhkan bibirnya di bibirku.

Aku melotot kaget karena Sehun menciumku. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah meremas pantatku. Sehun masih mengecup bibirku namun aku tetap diam tidak menanggapinya. Sehun menggigit bibirku membuatku mendesah dan tanpa sengaja membuka mulutku membuat Sehun memasukkan lidahnya dan menjilat lidahku.

Aku terbuai dengan ciumannya apalagi tangan Sehun menuntunku untuk melingkar di lehernya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan pantatku sedang diremas oleh Sehun.

Sehun menjilat lidahku dan menaikkan lidahku naik turun seperti ingin mengajak lidahku bertarung dan aku membalasnya dengan mendesakkan lidahku hingga masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Bibir Sehun tersenyum di depan bibirku dan tangannya merambat naik meremas payudaraku.

Astaga. Aku sudah gila karena terbuai oleh Sehun.

Seseorang menarik badanku hingga ciumanku terlepas begitu saja dari Sehun. Orang itu melingkarkan lengannya di sekitaran leherku dan terlihat seperti orang posesif yang ingin menjauhkanku dari Sehun terlihat dengan lengannya yang sudah membungkus leherku. Siapa lagi orang ini?

Aku menoleh untuk melihat siapa dia dan mataku membola terkejut.

Park Chanyeol.

Berada di sebelahku dengan lengannya yang melingkar penuh di leherku menatap tajam Sehun yang juga menatap tajam balik dirinya.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya, jadi aku akan mengambilnya."

Nada suara Chanyeol terlihat dingin dan aura menyeramkan menyelimuti Sehun dan Chanyeol. aku merinding dan bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Oh," Hanya itu yang Sehun katakan, setelahnya Sehun berjalan menghampiriku namun dadanya di tepis oleh tangan kekar Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk menjauhkannya dariku. Apasih maunya?

"Biarkan aku berbicara dengannya sedikit. Setelah itu kau mengambilnya. Aku akan berbicara padanya disini. Di depanmu."

Sehun berkata dengan penuh penekanan terhadap kata 'di depanku'. Kulihat Chanyeol menoleh ke arahku dan aku tidak dapat mengenali apa yang ada dipikirannya, sudah kutakan bahwa aku tidak dapat menebak Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu sulit untuk ditebak.

"Sebentar, Chanyeol."

Aku memegang lengan Chanyeol lantas menariknya hingga kini lengannya sudah tidak membungkus leherku. Aku berjalan mendekati Sehun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ingin Sehun bicarakan padaku. Aku hanya ingin sopan terhadap Sehun, mungkin Sehun ingin membicarakan hal penting padaku.

"Ada ap—"

Sehun menabrakku hingga menyentuh meja kue. Tangannya dengan cepat masuk kedalam gaunku dan meremas kedua payudaraku. Remasannya cepat sekali dan keras seolah-olah ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menyerangnya. Jika Chanyeol menyerangnya maka Sehun akan berhenti meremas payudaraku. Sekarang aku tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Sehun. Ia ingin melanjutkan ciuman tadi.

Bibirnya menjilat bibirku sebelum akhirnya aku ditarik oleh Chanyeol hingga menabrak punggung Chanyeol menyebabkan tangan Sehun keluar dari gaunku dan kedua payudaraku terlihat karena gaunku turun akibat Sehun.

Tangan Chanyeol menutup kedua payudaraku dan meremasnya dengan tempo sangat pelan sekali di depan Sehun. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku karena Chanyeol menarik putingku dan memilinnya di depan Sehun.

Kulihat tangan Sehun terkepal.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol membalikkan badanku dan menurunkan badannya hingga tepat di depan payudaraku, ia mengecup kedua payudaraku kemudian menaikkan gaunku dan menarikku keluar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat Sehun lagi karena Chanyeol menarikku dengan cepat.

Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh. Dan kemudian ia menindihku.

.

.

* * *

end/tbc. jangan lupa review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**GETTING HOTTER**

Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol.

mature. genderswitch. pwp.

think twice (or more) before you read. sorry for typo(s).

DLDR

…

..

.

Chanyeol menghentakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam vaginaku hingga aku ikut terhentak ke atas dan sesekali menabrak dinding mobil. Aku membuka kakiku lebar untuk memudahkan penis Chanyeol semakin masuk ke dalam vaginaku. Bibirku bergetar dan terus mendesah menyebut nama Chanyeol yang semakin lama tempo Chanyeol semakin cepat. Oh Tuhan, Chanyeol pintar sekali.

Bibir Chanyeol mencari payudaraku dan segera memasukkan payudaraku ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Pinggulnya masih menghentakkan penisnya semakin masuk kedalam vaginaku. Kaki Chanyeol pun semakin menekan pahaku agar mengangkang lebar di bawahnya.

Aku melingkarkan kedua kakiku di pinggangnya dan Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan badannya hingga seluruh penisnya benar-benar tertanam sempurna di lubangku dan menyentuh titik terdalam.

Aku mendesah dan meremas rambut Chanyeol yang dipenuhi oleh keringat. Menariknya kuat ketika hisapan dan tusukan Chanyeol semakin kuat. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam karena sedang meremas payudaraku yang satunya.

Tiba-tiba temponya berubah pelan. Aku terkejut karena kini temponya semakin lama semakin lambat padahal aku sudah hampir sampai kalau saja Chanyeol tidak tiba-tiba mengubah tempo pelan.

Aku menjambak rambut Chanyeol dan menariknya menjauh dari payudaraku. Aku tidak sadar Chanyeol sedang menggigit putingku, karenanya putingku ikut tertarik karena aku menarik kepala Chanyeol. Aku mendesis pelan karena perih akibat gigitan dan tarikan putingku.

Aku memegang pipi Chanyeol yang basah akan keringat membuatnya tampak sangat seksi. Kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku.

"Katakan, Baekhyun," Suaranya berat dan rendah membuat darahku berdesir. Nada yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol adalah perpaduan suara beratnya dan juga suara desahannya. Ia memutarkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan melingkar hingga penis yang tertanam di vaginaku membentur semua dinding vaginaku. Aku mendesis dan menggigit bibir bawahku, "Katakan, kau menginginkannya," Lanjutnya. Ia memaju mundurnya tubuhnya dengan perlahan membuatku mendongak karena tidak tahan dengan Chanyeol yang terus menggodaku. Vaginaku sudah gatal dan ingin Chanyeol menyodok penisnya ke dalam sana.

"Ouhh Chanyeol, yeah aku menginginkannya,"

Aku mendesis geram karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung menaikkan temponya dan tetap pada tempo lambatnya. Aku melirik Chanyeol yang masih setia melirik wajahku. Bahkan kini aku dapat merasakan penisnya berkedut di dalam vaginaku.

Aku yang kesal dengan Chanyeol langsung menggerakkan pinggulku naik turun membuat penis Chanyeol ikut bergoyang. Aku mencoba untuk menggodanya dengan meremas kedua payudaraku dan menatapnya dengan sensual. Aku mengigit bibirku dan menjilatnya perlahan.

"Chan—ahh~ Aku menginginkanmu,"

Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari tarianku di bawahnya. Aku tersenyum dalam hati karena kurasa Chanyeol tergoda oleh tarian seksiku. Aku tetap menggerakkan pinggulku naik turun dan sengaja membuat vaginaku berkedut. Kulihat Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mendesis karena merasakan bahwa penisnya terjepit di vaginaku yang berkedut.

"Shit Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol kembali menghentakkan penisnya ke dalam vaginaku. Inilah yang aku suka ketika Chanyeol sudah menghentakkan penisnya. Vaginaku tidak gatal kembali karena Chanyeol.

Aku menggigit bahunya karena cukup terkejut dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol kembali menggenjotku dengan keras. Penisnya berkali kali menyentuh titik terdalamku.

"Chanyeol shhh ak-aku ahhh,"

"Bersama sayang hhh,"

Sialan, mendengar suaranya membuat orgasmeku keluar begitu saja. Perpaduan suaranya yang begitu rendah dan berat ditambah oleh suara desahan membuat semua wanita menjadi menginginkan Chanyeol sepertiku. Siapa yang tidak bisa memuja Chanyeol yang seksi seperti Dewa Yunani? Aku setuju dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh para model, namun lagi-lagi egoku mengalahkan semuanya.

Rasa hangat menjalar di dalam tubuhku. Dan aku baru saja menyadarinya bahwa Chanyeol—entah dengan sengaja atau tidak—baru saja orgasme lagi di dalam tubuhku. Tubuhnya melengkung menikmati cairan orgasme nya yang keluar begitu saja. Aku mendesis dan menutup mataku karena rasa hangat yang menjalar.

Chanyeol jatuh diatasku mengakibatkan dada bidangnya menyentuh dadaku. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak berniat menyalahkan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Aku menebak bahwa Chanyeol memang suka sekali menyemprotkan cairan orgasme nya ke dalam rahim atau Chanyeol benci memakai kondom. Aku tidak tahu pasti.

"Bagaimana kalau ronde kedua?"

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera menarik putingku hingga aku ikut berdiri karenanya. Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga aku menungging diantara kursi depan sementara dirinya duduk di kursi belakang sambil memegang pinggulku.

Sebelumnya aku mendesis karena ketika Chanyeol menarikku untuk menungging, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melepas penisnya membuat penis yang berada di dalam vaginaku bergerak kesana-kemari di dalam vaginaku. Chanyeol juga mendesis pelan karena penisnya seperti dipijat oleh vaginaku.

Chanyeol kembali menggenjot penisnya dan menampar pantatku berkali-kali.

"Aku sedang menunggangimu, Baekhyun. Berlarilah dengan cepat, yeah," Chanyeol menampar pantatku dan aku berpegangan dengan kursi depan. Aku mencari-cari tempat pelampiasan. Biasanya aku akan meremas rambut Chanyeol namun Chanyeol jauh di belakang sana dan tempat ini membuatku sulit untuk menjangkau rambut Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak menuju salah satu payudaraku dan meremasnya. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus pantatku dan sesekali menciumnya. Aku hanya bisa mengusap keringatku dan menjambak rambutku pelan saat Chanyeol menghisap pantatku dan menjilatnya. Apalagi Chanyeol sedang menghentak-hentakan penisnya.

Chanyeol menarik kedua kakiku hingga membuatnya semakin lebar dan membuka vaginaku. Chanyeol menggenjotnya kembali dengan tempo cepat dan keras. Bahkan kedua tangannya sudah meremas kedua payudaraku dan memilin putingnya.

"A-aku keluarhhh,"

"Sebut namaku, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol ahhhhh,"

"Baekhyun, kau uhhh,"

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menyemprotkan cairannya ke dalam rahimku. Aku terjatuh dan terbaring lemas diantara dua kursi depan mobil. Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang vaginaku membuatku mendesah kecil.

Chanyeol menarik tubuhku hingga kini aku duduk di kursi belakang mobil sementara Chanyeol duduk di bawahku dan kepalanya berada di depan vaginaku. Kukira Chanyeol akan menghisap sisa-sisa sperma miliknya, namun tangannya terjulur ke depan mobil untuk mencari tisu.

Kulihat Chanyeol mengambil tisu tersebut dan mengelap cairannya yang sedikit keluar dari vaginaku. Kurasa Chanyeol terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cairan hingga cairannya sedikit demi sedikit menetes keluar melalui vaginaku.

Chanyeol bangkit dan mengecup puncak kepalaku.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil selimut dan meletakkannya dibawah tubuhku. Lalu tangannya kembali mengambil selimut baru lagi dan meletakkannya di atas tubuhku.

"Tidurlah," Ucap Chanyeol sebelum dirinya memakai boxer dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol. Semakin aku memikirkannya lagi semakin aku tidak mengerti. Aku mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo, mungkin Chanyeol juga pernah bersikap lembut seperti ini pada Kyungsoo. Tidak, Baekhyun! Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini bukan hanya padamu.

Aku mencoba untuk mengusir semuanya dan tertidur. Aku ingin mengabari Kyungsoo, namun aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana ponselku berada. Biarlah, kemungkinan Kyungsoo sedang melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku dengan pria lain.

.

.

* * *

Aku terbangun dan mengerang. Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku pada kamar asing. Kemudian, aku merasakan bahwa paha dan kakiku terasa dingin. Aku melirik tubuhku yang terbalut kemeja putih besar sementara bagian bawahku sama sekali tidak dibalut apapun. Aku sadar, mungkin saja ini apartement Chanyeol.

Aku segera bangkit dan menuju lemari untuk mengambil celana pendek Chanyeol (jika ia punya). Maafkan aku jika aku tidak sopan membuka lemarimu, Chanyeol. Salahmu sendiri karena membiarkan aku setengah telanjang! Ketika mendapatkan celana pendek Chanyeol, aku segera membuka pintu dan berjalan-jalan untuk menemukan Chanyeol.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan Chanyeol, karena aku melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di meja makan sambil meminum sesuatu di dalam cangkir. Dan kutebak itu adalah kopi atau teh. Jangan lupakan karena kali ini Chanyeol duduk tanpa memakai baju. Hanya celana panjang hitam yang menutupi kakinya. Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk sehingga perut indahnya terbentuk sempurna. Aku meremas kemeja besar Chanyeol dan putingku menegang di balik kemeja hanya melihat Chanyeol.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau punya bahan makanan? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu,"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah kulkas, "Coba saja kau lihat,"

Aku berjalan menuju kulkas yang sempat dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dan membukanya. Karena melihat-lihat semua bahan di dalam kulkas, aku bahkan tidak sadar hingga menungging. Chanyeol menyadarkanku dengan melempar gulungan kertas—yang entah darimana ia dapatkan—hingga menampar pantatku.

Aku menutup pantatku dan menoleh ke belakang dengan mata memicing seolah-olah mencari alasan yang cukup logis kenapa Chanyeol melempar gulungan kertas itu pada pantatku.

"Kurasa kemarin malam kau tidak memakai celana sialan itu, dan Baekhyun, jangan menggodaku di pagi hari,"

"Sup ayam. Jika tidak mau, aku akan makan sendiri."

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chanyeol dan sibuk mengurus bahan makanan sebagai tanda terimakasih bahwa Chanyeol sudah membiarkanku menginap.

Selagi aku memasak, secara tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk pinggangku dan merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arahku. Dagunya ditempelkan ke bahuku hingga pipinya menempel pada pipiku. Aku kira, Chanyeol akan memajukan tubuhnya hingga penisnya bergesekan dengan vaginaku seperti biasanya. Namun, aku salah, Chanyeol hanya diam dan melihatku sedang memotong sayuran.

Aku menjadi gugup dengan perlakuan Chanyeol seperti ini, terlihat sekali bahwa seolah-olah kami adalah pasangan yang baru saja menikah! Karena kegugupanku ini aku tidak sengaja menggores jariku dan memekik.

Chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil jari telunjukku dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Aku melotot terkejut karena perlakuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sungguh pintar dalam mendapatkan hati wanita, sampai-sampai aku terlanjur jatuh cinta karenanya.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menarik jari telunjukku, jika darahnya belum berhenti, ia segera memasukkannya dan menghisap darah yang keluar. Sebelum darah itu berhenti, Chanyeol tidak akan melepas jariku.

Aku segera menarik jariku, "Aku tidak apa-apa Chanyeol," Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke bahunya dan memutar balikkan badannya, "Lebih baik kau duduk diam disini dan jangan mengangguku, oke?" Ucapku seraya mendorongnya hingga duduk di meja makan. Aku kembali berlari dan segera memotong sayuran. Mencoba untuk mehilangkan degup jantungku.

Aku berbalik ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol namun aku malah melihat Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahku sambil menopang pipinya. Aku kembali membelakangi Chanyeol, aku tidak akan melihat Chanyeol lagi. Terlalu malu.

"Chanyeol, setelah makan antarkan aku pulang."

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban: ya.

.

.

* * *

Aku menaikkan dan menurunkan tubuhku di atas tubuh Chanyeol. Aku memeluk leher Chanyeol dan tenggelam disana namun pinggulku bergerak maju mundur atau naik turun.

Posisi _woman on top_.

Tangan Chanyeol sesekali memegang pantatku namun aku menampar tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menyerah untuk memegang pantatku lagi. Bukannya aku tidak ingin Chanyeol memegang pantatku, oh Tuhan aku sangat ingin sekali! Akan tetapi, kami melakukannya di dalam mobil dengan keadaan menyetir.

Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir mobilnya dalam diam, namun, aku malah memeluk Chanyeol dengan menggenjot penis Chanyeol di dalam vaginaku. Ya, penis Chanyeol tertanam di vaginaku. Sesekali tanganku meremas baju dan rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memakai pakaian yang lengkap namun membuka celananya sedikit hingga penis besarnya keluar dan masuk ke dalam vaginaku. Sementara itu aku tidak memakai celana dan bahkan kancing kemejaku sudah lepas semuanya (namun aku masih memakainya)

"C-chan ouhh yeahh,"

Aku menggenjot Chanyeol dengan tempo yang sangat cepat hingga badan Chanyeol tersentak. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melirik Chanyeol yang bekeringat. Kurasa Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan apa yang aku lakukan akan tetapi Chanyeol sedang menyetir dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, haha rasakan!

Aku kembali memeluknya erat dan mencium lehernya.

Cih, sekarang aku sangat mirip dengan wanita yang mencium lehernya di pesta kemarin dan itu membuatku kesal karena mengingat wanita itu dan juga wajah Chanyeol. Aku memutuskan untuk memelankan tempo dan kemudian terdiam.

Badan Chanyeol bergerak gusar.

"Baek kenapa berhenti?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku di lehernya. Sungguh, aku seperti perempuan yang sedang manja kepada kekasihnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Mungkin bisa menjadi teman," Ucapku pelan di lehernya karena aku malu sekali. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah hanya aku saja wanita yang terlalu agresif dengan Chanyeol? Bahkan sampai meminta nomor ponselnya. Mungkin saja kan wanita lain sering bertemu Chanyeol dan mereka wajar untuk meminta nomor ponsel Chanyeol. Namun, aku hanya sekali bertemu dan sebulan kemudian bertemu lagi.

Badan Chanyeol bergetar karena tertawa.

Aku mengernyit bingung dan menatapnya.

Chanyeol balik menatapku kemudian menatap jalanan, menatapku lagi, dan menatap jalanan. Begitu seterusnya karena dirinya sedang menyetir.

"Kau menghentikan ini karena ingin meminta nomor ponselku? Baiklah. Tapi nanti, oke?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Oke mungkin aku adalah wanita teraneh di dunia ini. Bahkan diriku sendiri sangat mengakuinya.

"Jadi—" Aku sengaja menggantungkan sebuah kalimat. Aku memajukan dan memundurkan badanku dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih di dalam vaginaku. Aku sengaja membuka dan menutup kakiku untuk menggodanya.

Chanyeol malah menampar pantatku.

Kemudian Chanyeol mendorong tubuhku hingga kini berada di depannya. Aku terkejut karena Chanyeol sedang menyetir dan bagaimana bisa ia mendorongku hingga berada di depan stir mobil? Aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata lampu merah dan pantas saja Chanyeol mendorongku.

Tangannya menyingkirkan kemejaku (namun tidak membukanya) dan kemudian langsung melahap payudaraku. Aku meremas rambut Chanyeol yang berantakan dan berkeringat.

Gigi-gigi putihnya mengigit putingku dan lidahnya berputar di putingku. Dibawah sana aku menggerakkan kakiku agar penis Chanyeol terjepit dengan vaginaku.

Aku tersadar ketika suara klakson mobil yang berada di belakang kami mengejutkanku. Aku tersadar karena sudah lampu hijau dan Chanyeol tetap masa bodo dengan lampu hijau malah menghisap payudaraku.

Aku ingin sekali menarik kepala Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tahu jika aku ingin menarik kepalanya, ia segera menggigit putingku. Aku harus menahan rasa sakit di putingku sebentar ketika aku menarik kepala Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menarik kepala Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol menggigit putingku dengan keras dan tertarik mengikuti arah kepala Chanyeol.

Aku terbangun dan mendesis sambil mengusap putingku yang terasa sakit. Chanyeol malah tersenyum menyeringai dan segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Itulah balasannya jika kau mengambil kesenanganku," Ucap Chanyeol dan setelah itu Chanyeol menjilat putingku dengan perlahan dan membuatku menggelinjang karena geli.

.

.

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam studio foto untuk pemotretanku. Setelah memberi salam dengan membungkuk kepada para kru, aku langsung menuju ke ruang ganti. Kudengar aku akan menjalani sesi pemotretan bersama orang lain namun aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

Sudah seminggu sejak aku dan Chanyeol bertukar nomor ponsel. Kami memang saling mengirim pesan namun tidak terlalu sering. Mungkin karena kesibukan masing-masing dan juga aku bukanlah kekasih Chanyeol yang selalu saling menanyakan kabar. Mungkin aku hanya sekedar basa-basi dengannya.

Aku membuka pintu ruang ganti dan mataku membola ketika melihat seorang pria yang tengah membuka bajunya hingga otot-otot tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna persis seperti milik Chanyeol, dan aku lebih terkejut lagi ketika suaranya menyapaku.

"Baekhyun, kita bertemu lagi,"

Dia Oh Sehun.

Pria yang datang padaku saat aku memakan kue di pesta satu minggu lalu dan saat itu terjadi perang dingin antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"A-ah, iya,"

Sehun mendekat padaku dan aku refleks mundur. Semakin lama, Sehun semakin menghimpitku dan aku menahan dadanya yang telanjang menggunakan kedua tanganku. Seketika itu ia berhenti.

"Kau menghindar?"

Dan aku sadar, aku sedang menutup mataku dan sedikit menunduk. Apalagi kedua tanganku sedang mencoba mendorong dadanya pergi menjauh dariku.

"K-kau hanya terlalu dekat, oke?"

Sehun mengangguk paham, kurasa. Buktinya ia menjauh dari tubuhku. Aku mengelus dadaku dan menghela nafasku tanpa ia tahu. Entah mengapa tubuhku berekasi berbeda ketika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol ataupun Sehun. Dengan Sehun aku menjadi ingin menghindar, sedangkan dengan Chanyeol, aku ingin sekali berada di dekatnya.

Aku melihat Sehun yang sedang membungkuk dan sedikit memainkan rambutnya. Dengan gayanya yang seperti itu membuat perutnya semakin terbentuk karena sedang membungkuk. Apalagi ia membuat wajah seperti orang yang bernafsu. Siapapun yang melihat Sehun saat ini pasti akan langsung menjilat otot-ototnya.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan membuatku dan Sehun menoleh.

"Pemotretan akan dimulai dua puluh menit lagi selagi menunggu satu orang lagi,"

Pintu ditutup begitu saja.

Ap-apa? K-kau bercanda? Satu orang lagi? Yang benar saja! Jadi aku akan pemotretan bertiga, aku, Sehun, dan satu orang lagi yang sialnya aku tidak tahu siapa dia.

Sehun memukul meja dengan pelan membuatku terkejut dan menoleh. Padahal ia memukul meja dengan pelan sekali namun karena aku sedang memikirkan hal lain membuatku terkejut dengan Sehun.

"Aku akan senang jika pasangan satu lagi adalah perempuan. Yang benar saja, orang itu adalah fuck Chanyeol."

Bola mataku serasa ingin keluar begitu saja dari mataku. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya aku, Sehun, dan Chanyeol, kami, melakukan pemotretan, bertiga.

"K-kau bilang apa?"

"Park Chanyeol." Ujar Sehun seraya mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah kaca.

"Aku sangat benci ketika kami selalu melakukan pemotretan berdua. Dan aku paling membenci satu fakta—" Sehun kembali terdiam, "—bahwa aku dan dirinya sangat digemari oleh semua wanita. Aku akan sangat bangga sekali jika hanya aku saja yang digemari oleh semua wanita, bukan si bajingan itu,"

Aku mungkin tidak tahu apa permasalahan yang ada pada Sehun dan Chanyeol, namun, ayolah, aku akan menjalani pemotretan dengan mereka berdua?

.

Kini aku duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kakiku mengangkang lebar di depan kamera. Satu kakiku berada di paha Chanyeol dan sementara itu kakiku yang satunya berada di paha Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibirku sementara itu tangannya merambat mengelus pahaku kemudian bermain-main memilin klitorisku.

Chanyeol tidak jauh beda, ia malah mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah putingku dan segera memasukkannya. Tangannya tidak kalah diam dan mencengkram payudaraku yang satunya.

Aku berteriak namun aku sadar, aku sedang berciuman dengan Sehun yang membuatku membuka mulutku dan Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan itu. Padahal awalnya aku tida ingin membuka mulutku. Namun gara-gara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mencengkram payudaraku.

Bahkan Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk payudaraku dan memerahnya seperti mengambil susu dari sapi. Oh Tuhan, sakit sekali namun nikmat.

Sesi selanjutnya aku yang menungging dan di depanku ada Sehun sementara dibelakangku ada Chanyeol. Posisi awalnya adalah Sehun yang berada di belakang, namun Chanyeol menolaknya dan lebih memilih di belakang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol ingin mengambil posisi di belakang, bukankah jika Chanyeol di depanku aku akan menghisap penisnya?

Benar, aku memang menghisap penis Sehun yang berada di depanku. Namun Chanyeol justru menjilati belahan vaginaku. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Chanyeol lebih suka berada di belakang, mungkin saja ia tertarik untuk menjilat vaginaku di belakang daripada penisnya yang berada di dalam mulutku.

Aku hanya diam dan tidak berniat untuk menghisap penis Sehun namun justru Sehun malah menyodok penisnya hingga keluar masuk di dalam mulutku. Kadang-kadang aku tersedak karena penis Sehun terlalu dalam.

Aku menutup mataku menahan desahan karena walaupun Chanyeol tidak melebarkan kakiku, nyatanya lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam vaginaku dan menjilatnya perlahan-lahan. Itu membuatku menggelinjang karena geli.

Kami akhirnya sampai di dua sesi terakhir. Dimana, kamera mendekat ke arah vaginaku ketika Chanyeol menjilatnya, jadi hanya vaginaku dan lidah Chanyeol saja yang terlihat.

Chanyeol melebarkan vaginaku dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Sebelumnya, ia juga sengaja melebarkan kedua kakiku agar vaginaku terlihat. Selanjutnya, dengan pelan-pelan lidah Chanyeol kembali membasahi vaginaku. Aku meremas rambutku ketika kamera perlahan-lahan memotret vaginaku. Hawa dingin mulai terasa karena saat ini semua orang memperhatikannya.

Kemudian kamera bergerak menjauh namun Chanyeol tetap memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam dan aku sengaja mengedutkan vaginaku hingga lidah Chanyeol seperti di pijat.

Dua tangan mencengkram kedua putingku dan menariknya hingga aku berdiri karena rasa sakitnya. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa Chanyeol yang menariknya namun aku salah dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah Sehun. Aku bingung kenapa semua orang suka sekali menarik putingku hanya untuk membuatku berdiri.

Kaki Sehun menendang dada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya di hadapan vaginaku dan menatap Sehun dengan marah. Chanyeol hanya diam dan ikut berdiri.

"Profesional-lah brengsek," Aku mendengar sangat jelas bahwa ucapan Sehun ditujukan oleh Chanyeol yang sedang mengusap wajahnya kasar. Namun, Chanyeol sepertinya tidak berminat untuk membalas perkataan Sehun. Buktinya Chanyeol hanya diam begitu pula denganku. Entah mengapa, hawa saat ini sangat berbeda sekali ketika pertama kali kami melakukan pemotretan.

Sesi terakhir adalah dimana dadaku berada di dada Chanyeol dan punggungku berada di dada Sehun. Sehun jelas-jelas menghimpitku agar lebih dekat menyentuhku dan penisnya bisa bergesekan dengan vaginaku. Namun justru itu membuatku lebih mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Kedua penis mereka berkali kali mengenai vaginaku karena sungguh, mereka berdua selama pemotretan sama sekali tidak bisa diam!

Aku mendorong Chanyeol yang kebetulan berada di depanku dan keluar dari himpitan mereka. Rasanya sangat sempit dan sesak sekali di antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Cukup. Aku tidak mau lagi melakukan pemotretan dengan dua pria!

.

.

* * *

maaf kalo alurnya terlalu cepat. namanya juga **porn without plot** (pwp). tapi tenang aja, masih ada plotnya kok cuma sedikit aja dan ga terlalu berat hehe.

jangan lupa review ^_^


End file.
